


Recovery

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Early Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, post-Journey to Babel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Uhura visits Spock post-Journey to Babel





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



Uhura glanced down the corridor before she pressed the communicator button outside Spock’s quarters. A combination of duty and discretion had kept her from visiting him in Sickbay. The fact that Christine Chapel had a soft spot for the first officer had played a role as well – the last thing Uhura wanted was to push the fact that she and Spock were having…something.

Uhura had not decided how to define their changed relationship. It had changed, after the Enterprise’s encounter with a mirror universe, when Uhura had kissed him. When Spock had kissed her back. 

She wanted to see him, see how he was doing after the ordeal with his father’s surgery. Doctor McCoy and Spock had used an experimental drug to ensure that Spock would be able to provide enough blood for his father and himself. 

“It’s Lieutenant Uhura,” she stated in response to the automated query, and was pleased to see the door slide open. She stepped inside, enjoying the warmer air. It was not the first time she had been in his quarters, but she thought it was the first time that she had seen him out of uniform. He wore a black robe embroidered with Vulcan symbols in white, looking a little paler than normal.

“How are you feeling?” Uhura could have kicked herself for the phrase, since Spock’s stance on feelings was well-known among the crew.

“I appear to be recovering on schedule,” he replied. “I believe I will be able to return to the bridge soon.”

“It will be good to have you back,” Uhura said with a smile. 

“It will be good to return to my duties,” Spock said. “I fear I am running out of diversions here in my quarters.”

“Perhaps I could play for you?” Uhura asked, looking at the Vulcan lyre on his desk. 

He nodded, and she settled in the desk chair with the instrument. Spock lay down on the bed – even the first officer of the Enterprise didn’t have large quarters – and Uhura let her fingers wander their way along the strings, one song blending into another. Neither of them needed to speak, and after some time Uhura realized he had fallen asleep.

She finished the song and replaced the lyre on the desk. Then, quietly, she walked over to stand next to him, bending down to brush her lips gently against his forehead.

It would be good to have him back on the bridge, she thought as she left his quarters. She missed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. I see this one as following "After Looking In The Mirror".
> 
> References to Journey to Babel.


End file.
